


Supernova

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terri is his past. Emma is his present. And Sue is his future. He just doesn't know it yet. WxS. Please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernova

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Fox and other people own Glee.

Supernova

.

Moment 1

He distinctly remembers his first meeting with Sue, where she was nice and made a comment about his hair. The next morning she learned that the new Spanish teacher was in fact married.

.

Moment 2

Which explains why the next morning with Will was awkward and she decided to hate his hair.

.

Moment 3

One time Will decided to chaperon the school dance with his wife, but he couldn't help but notice Sue stalking in the background and the new guidance counselor having red hair. And that moment he wonders how he can look at other women when he has Terri by his side?

.

Moment 4

His life felt so incomplete when he was with Terri. And now with Emma he wonders if his life can be complete? He wonders why he feels so incomplete? He's wondering what he's truly missing?

.

Moment 5

Terri is his past. Emma is his present. And Sue is his future. He just doesn't know it yet. And by gosh everyone else knows that except him.

.

Moment 6

Quinn accidentally snuck a peek in Coach Sylvester's journal and couldn't help but notice that there's a fine line between love & hate. And even if Coach Sylvester denies it, she's totally in love with Mr. Schuester.

.

Moment 7

Quinn told the whole glee club (with the exception of Mr. Schuester, but of course), about what Coach Sylvester wrote about Mr. Schuester in her journal. She couldn't help but laugh when Rachel commented about how cute that was.

And Mercedes asked what she wanted them to do exactly.

.

Moment 8

Sue Sylvester was going to destroy the glee club. She knew that those glee clubers (she just knows they are behind this) made copies of her journal and wrote that's she's in love with Mr. Schuester. Actually every time Will tried to talk to her if she has feelings for him-she made sure to run from him.

She doesn't love him!

.

Moment 9

Emma and Will got into a nasty fight before chaperoning the school dance. He saw that Sue was by herself again, and he decided to ask her to dance with him. After all he was trying to prove a point to Emma, that he wasn't in love with Sue.

.

Moment 10

Emma broke up with Will that weekend and he ran into Sue at the coffee shop. Ironically Sue was trying to thank him for the dance, and he decided to try and ask Sue out on a date.

She said yes.

They have been dating ever since.

And oh, yeah, she still writes in her journal about Will.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
